


Tintinnabulations: 5 Golden Rings

by elwinglyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lord of the Rings filming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: For 12 Days of Christmas Waymeet challenge years and years ago. Just got to moving it here. Only warning are it's RPS with swearing, sexual situations, bad jokes.





	Tintinnabulations: 5 Golden Rings

"What does my ring tone I set for you on my cell have to do with a counting dog?" I'd asked. 

"Rin- _Tintinnabulations_."  

That's what Sean had said. 

 He'd explained, "It means the sound a tiny bell makes-- like tinkling. And the dog." 

"Tinkle... you said tinkle," I giggled back.

"You're too old to be laughing at bathroom humor, Elwood. It's tintinnabulations-- stretch back to those memories of American literature..."

"Yeah, I remember, but I think the only two people who have ever used the word are you and Edgar Alan Poe."

*******************

That was earlier. _Before_ the holiday eggnog and _after_ the Santa suit.

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through my apartment not a creature was stirring... well, at least not me-- I was sitting on the floor.

This wasn't Christmas. This was New Zealand, and this room wasn't really home. No family. No tree. No lights that blink to "Noel." No "Holly Jolly Christmas" with _Rudolph_. Just me, evergreen air freshener and peppermint candy canes inside a cardboard stocking. I turned off Bing singing "White Christmas" two hours and six eggnogs ago. 

My cell rang. It was Hannah. I told her I loved her-- and that I was just getting into bed ( _liar, liar_ ).

"No," I slurred, "I haven't been drinking." 

I swirled my eggnog-- what was left of it-- and told her I  had a great day. I gave her two transcontinental smooches and my most convincing  fake yawn, then I said goodnight. I checked my smile as I heard Hannah's one last loud lip smack goodbye. It made me sad she was so far away. I flipped my cell shut. 

I sighed. I was hoping hear to Sean's call. Five golden rings. Sean said the "tinkle" I put on my cell to let me know it was him sounded silly. Hell, _I_ thought the sleigh bells sounded cool. _Tinkle--_ what ever... Sean and his tin ear or a tintinnabulation ear. I know-- I overheard him singing in the shower once. Maybe twice.

I swallowed more eggnog. I'd never made it myself before. Not half bad.

I could have spent tonight will Bills and Dom. Or god forbid Viggo. But I was hoping maybe my Christmas wish might come true.

I got up and made more eggnog. Was that one part light rum to four parts eggnog? What the fuck-- four parts light rum would be better...

My cell rang again. But it wasn't tinkling. I looked at the caller id and put my cell back on the counter-- it was Billy. I didn't answer. I'd sound too pathetic. He knew. Most of the cast knew. I'd been waiting. Pining. Hoping. I'd been literally falling all over him for weeks. Now it was now 12:01 a.m. Christmas day, and I was officially drunk.

*******************

I hopped on Sean's lap. All decked out in his Santa suit for his girls, those rosy cheeks and jolly HO, HO, HO, made him look the part. Ali had just given him an extensive list, saying she was _"oh so good."_ I'd watched the twinkle in his eyes. Made me think of what a great dad he was and what an ass I was for wanting more from him than just friendship-- "And what do you want from Santa?" was what he'd asked me. 

Now why'd he go and ask that? Big trouble for Astin.

"Has Elijah been a good boy?"

The chance to sit on his lap? That was just too to hard to resist.

"Oh yes, Santa, I'm _very_ good." I felt the apples in my cheeks getting hot, hoping Christine didn't get that double meaning, yet hoping Sean did get it. 

"And what does Elijah want from Santa this year?"

I bit my tongue. God, was he asking for it!

"Come, tell Santa..." 

Now that was far too tempting. I leaned in and whispered: "You know that song 'Santa Baby'? I'd like the same," I'd nudged him and wiggled in his lap. 

I think I went too far. Maybe it was the way I tickled his ear, or maybe it was the way I ground my ass, but I could see the blush under his beard. 

I'd been hinting for weeks... giving him longer hugs than normal. Lingering touches, longing stares, leading lines. 

He'd done his best to ignore me. 

He couldn't any more.

*******************

That was yesterday. Early. Christmas Eve at the Astin's. They had holly, a tree, real stockings and mistletoe (I stood under it forever waiting. At least I got a kiss from Ali).

I looked at my cell phone. I listened. Five golden rings was all I wanted right now for Christmas (along with that wicked thrill I felt hearing his voice). 

I knew I was being foolish. He was married. Happy. And having a crush on your co-star wasn't smart-- at least that's what Dom told me. Problem was this was beyond a crush. 

I sucked down more eggnog, picked up my phone and stumbled into my room. I pulled down the covers and climbed in, careful to set my cell next to the bed on the night table, just in case... 

My eyes had just finally closed when I heard them. Bells. Not my cell. Different sounding. I got out of bed and went to the window like a flash, half expecting a sleigh.

Then the sound again...

Outside my door. 

Bells ringing...

Grabbed my eggnog (never know when a drink will come in handy).

"HO, HO, HO..."

I swung my door wide open. 

_Sean._

I was speechless for a moment. Then I asked: "Where's the suit?" 

"Rental. They charge stiff fines-- Christmas you know."

...trust Sean to be worried about fines... 

"Also I wouldn't want to disappoint. Children _are_ waiting for Santa." 

...and trust Sean to have a soft spot for children... 

"And I knew _you_ were expecting Santa."

...and trust him for not disappointing hobbit buddies with big blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me in? Bills said you weren't home, but I thought you might be..." 

He stood there, golden sleigh bells jingling in one hand, a small brightly wrapped gift in the other.

I stepped aside.

"Come in Santa. Want some eggnog. Oops! Shit!"

I looked in my glass. 

"What?!" he asked.

I frowned.

"It's empty, and I think I drank it all..."

He shut the door behind him. 

"I can tell," he smiled. "I brought you something," he said, handing me the gift. "Sorry I opened the case. I had to listen to 'Santa Baby' first."

_Good sign, good sign._

I unwrapped the gift. 

"Thanks," I said, looking in disbelief at the CD. "Um, what did you think of the song?" I asked, noticing a note was on top. I held my breath as I opened to read it. 

"Well, at first I thought you were being pretty material with that song--" he said, "diamond ring, sable, convertible. Kind of out of my budget. Then I figured you were going for the double meaning..."

I read the note. In Sean's perfect cursive he'd written: _"Christmas wishes do come true."_

"I figured you wouldn't have mistletoe, so I brought my own."

I hadn't noticed the greenery in his hand until he held it over my head. 

You know those chick flicks-- the ones where the couple's eyes linger longingly on each others lips, then in painfully slow motion their lips get closer and closer until at last they meet-- well, our first real kiss was like that. 

I wanted it to last forever.

He broke the kiss with a crooked grin.

"I have something for you too,"  I said breathlessly. I greedily took another kiss. This time with a bit of wicked tongue-- then I ran off into the bedroom to give him his real present. 

"What are you going Elwood? You're spoilin' the mood," Astin hollered after me.

"Oh no I'm not. You need to come in here and get your gift proper-- that is if you _really, really_ want it. I mean, want _it_ as in _me_. Oh fuck, I've had way too many eggnogs. What I mean is..."

He stepped through my bedroom door. 

"Maybe you _have_ had too many. I don't want to take advantage."

I was in bed. Naked. Wound up in sheets.

"Fuck Sean... I mean... hell yeah... fuck me. I've been waiting. If anyone's taking advantage here it's me..."

He stripped off his shirt. 

"Shut up Elwood, you're starting to babble like me."

"Come here Santa Baby... Is that a candy cane," I asked, "or are you just happy to see me?"

"Ok, Santa Baby is here and ready to hurry down your chimney tonight."

He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I thought it was _come_ down my chimney..." I corrected.

He kicked off his jeans.

"No, it's _hurry_. So ok, where's this present you promised me?"

"Ha, ha very funny..."

He took a deep breath.

"Unwrap me..." I said, pulling the sheets up tighter around my neck. "I need you to unwrap me."

He straddled me and ripped off the sheets. 

"I listened to the lyrics earlier. It's definitely _hurry_ , which I don't intend to do, _hurry_ that is."

He touched me. There.

"That's good," I murmured. 

He spooned next to me, singing--

> _Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
>  I don't mean a phone  
>  Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

He sang off key with his tin-tin ear, but he looked so cute with cheeks flushing and eyes flickering, I didn't care.

"I see your cell phone is here..." he said, nodding.

He kissed my neck. My ear. Nibbled at my chin.

"I was hoping you'd ring," I said. "But being here in person is better."

His mouth covered mine, lips parted, tongue pushing through. My feet tingled. My dick saluted.

"I thought I'd give you the five golden rings in person since you've been such a good boy this year."

He rolled on top of me.

I wound my legs through his and smiled, "I plan I being a whole lot better..."

**Author's Note:**

> So ironic now that I actually know some of these people I wrote RPS porn about years ago. Nice that they actually think it's funny, and glad that some actors have a sense of humor.


End file.
